Epiphany
by Kolarthecool
Summary: Harry Potter one shot. Harry has a spark of clarity during the final battle with Voldemort.


**Epiphany: One shot  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did he would be a super badass dark wizard.

* * *

Harry watched in horror as all the students, Aurors and Order members within Hogwarts were easily rounded up by the death eaters, across from him stood Voldemort with his wand at the ready.

"Well Potter it seems you've lost, will you duel me or surrender so your friends may live?" Voldemort asked in a mocking tone

Harry looked out over the crowd of faces, he saw his friends and comrades watching him in anticipation, he was about to scream his challenge to Voldemort before a sudden pain in his head stopped him, before his eyes memories of his time at Hogwarts flashed by, every face he looked into was met by a memory, as the memories stopped coming he made his decision.

"You know what, fuck them they can save themselves." he answered, all eyes turned to him in surprise.

"W-what?" Voldemort stuttered, his shock evident on his face.

"That's right you heard me, I don't care." Harry replied as he placed his wand back in his pocket

"What are you doing mate? We're your friends remember." Ron shouted

"Fuck you Weasley, its safer for me to just let Voldemort go than to save you." Harry shouted back

"But he'll kill you, he wont let you live Harry." Hermione shouted

"I know and that's still preferable to what would probably happen if I kill him." Harry replied

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at this "Explain." he ordered

Harry shot him a glare before he began to speak "Well it starts the day you tried to kill me, you remember what happened?"

"Of course the spell rebounded and killed me, making you a 'hero'" Voldemort spat back

"Exactly and how do they repay me? They sent me to live with magic hating muggles that detested my parents and everything to do with them!" Harry shouted

"Okay..that is a little odd but what does it have to do with anything?" Voldemort asked as he lowered his wand in confusion with his death eaters nodding along

"I'm not finished, lets move ahead to my first year, I saved Granger over there from a troll and stopped you from stealing the philosophers stone and reviving yourself." Harry answered

"Yes that was most admirable of you, annoying to me though." Voldemort stated as his eyes narrowed

"Yeah yeah, that was great of me to do and everyone treated me like a hero for the entire week until school ended but then the next year everyone assumes I'm Slytherin's heir and that I'm trying to kill all the muggleborns even though my best friend was one." Harry said

"As if a Gryffindor could ever be Slytherin's heir." Voldemort snorted

"Well everyone just assumed I was, even after all that I still rushed into the Chamber of Secrets and saved Ginny Weasley from dieing and slayed the basilisk." Harry stated "And then they all just acted like they had never hated me in the first place and treated me like a hero yet again."

"We already apologized for that." someone in the crowd shouted

Harry chose to ignore them and continue "Now the next year was pretty calm except for the Dementor trying to kill me at the start of the year and everyone not telling me Sirius Black was after me and that he was my godfather."

"But then after surviving third year everyone goes and starts hating me for the whole Goblet of Fire thing even when I tell them I didn't put my name in it, I literally had to almost die in the first task for them to believe I had no part of it and apologize, after that a few began to cheer me on when I actually showed the chance of winning, then I get proclaimed a hero again for saving Fleur's sister and surviving a fight against you when you get revived." he seethed "And do you know how they repaid me for that?"

"How?" Voldemort asked getting slightly interested in the boys ranting

"They called me crazy, called me a liar and an attention seeker!" Harry shouted "Do you see where I'm going with this?" he asked

Everyone looked around and shrugged.

"Every time I do something good and heroic I get punished, what do you think will happen If I kill you? I'll probably get thrown in Azkaban for life." he finished "So go ahead kill me, it's not the worse that could happen"

Voldemort shrugged and raised his wand "Avada Kedavra" the green light flew from his wand tip and struck Harry square in the chest.

His body fell to the ground with a solid thump that echoed around the awkwardly silent room, Voldemort coughed once before ordering his death eaters to take their leave, as the cloaked figures left the remaining survivors looked upon the body of their hero.

"Well this sucks, what are we gonna do now?" Ginny asked

"Hey didn't someone say something about the prophecy also relating to Neville? Maybe he can beat you-know-who." a voice in the crowd replied

All eyes immediately snapped to Neville's location, Neville gulped as he looked into all the pleading gazes directed at him, he sighed before raising his wand.

"Avada Kedavra"

The spell flew from his wand into his temple killing him instantly.

"Fuck" Ron grumbled


End file.
